Technology And Nature
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On patrol one night, Donatello meets a girl that he can't help falling in love with and Kairi meets a turtle who proves to be an absolute gentleman to her. Done as a request for antaurilover685. :)


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version) belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing. **

**A/N: I know Donnie is interested in April in the show, but in this story, he's more like a big brother to her, as are the other turtles.**

* * *

**Technology And Nature**

April sighed in relief as she entered the lair of the turtles, smiling when she saw them. "Hi, guys!" She greeted them.

"April!" Mikey cried out, running over to hug her. She giggled and hugged him back before both were pulled into hugs by Leo and Raph.

"How's our favorite human sister doing?" Raph asked.

"Glad that school is out for the summer?" Leo asked.

"Good and you bet," the red head said, answering both of them.

"Those bullies haven't been bothering you, have they?" Mikey asked in worry before pulling out his nunchucks. "I'll give them a booyakasha right in the face!"

He spun his ninja weapon and flipped into the air, but was gently knocked back by Donnie's bo staff. "Chill out, Mikey," the inventor turtle said.

April giggled. "Life's never boring with you guys around," she said. "To think I always wanted a sibling and now I've got four big brothers."

They chuckled and Raph ruffled her hair playfully. "And we love being your big brothers," he said.

Splinter came out, smiling as he saw April bow to him in respect. "Greetings, Master Splinter," she said in a respectful voice.

"Greetings to you, young April," he replied, bowing in return. "I was wondering if you were interested in learning a new technique with the fan as your weapon?"

She grinned, just managing to keep her excitement inside, though just barely. "Yes, sir," she said respectfully to the rat who was like a second father to her.

"Then come," he said with a smile, leading her to the dojo. "My sons, it has been quiet lately. Are you going to patrol tonight?"

"It has been quiet," Leo said. "We should do a sweep just to make sure."

Splinter nodded. "Be careful and return safe," he said.

"Yes, Father," they replied with bows of respect.

* * *

Outside the sewers, the four brothers split up, heading out to different areas of the city. Casey was nearby and joined up with Raph, who despite liking to work solo, appreciated the help as the kid was a good fighter, even if he wasn't a ninja, but he had helped out a lot since becoming the turtles' ally.

Donnie was patrolling a part of the city that was usually a bit noisy, but for tonight, it was rather quiet. He looked to see people going about their business as shop owners closed up for the night and everyone greeted each other with smiles, making him smile. These were moments that he liked. While busting bad guys was awesome, some peace and quiet was great too.

He then spotted a brown-haired girl exiting a restaurant with a taller, black-haired lady. "Thanks for staying late, Kairi," the taller lady said. "I'm sorry you had to do a double shift."

"It's okay, ma'am," Kairi said. "With half the staff out sick with the flu, we were short-handed."

"True," the lady said before smiling. "I'll give you double pay for today on your paycheck."

The brown-haired girl smiled. "Thank you," she said. "One o'clock tomorrow?"

"I'll see you then. Have a good night."

Kairi wished her boss the same and took a deep breath of the evening air, noting how it was rather quiet for the moment. Smiling, she stood still a moment and then began the short walk to her home. Donnie, watching her from above, followed as something about her entranced him.

"She's really pretty," he said to himself.

Kairi passed an alleyway and paused, seeing a shadow there. She grabbed her pepper spray. "Who's there?" She asked, just managing to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Well, well, look at this, boys," said a voice that made the girl shudder in fear. "A little lady walking all by herself."

The girl saw there were three of them and she held her pepper spray ready to defend herself. "We should escort her home, boss," said one of them.

Kairi stepped back. "No, thank you," she said politely, but firmly.

The third thug stepped forward. "But we insist, madam," he said with a sneer.

Donnie, who was just above them, had heard enough and dropped down quickly, landing between the thugs and Kairi. "Didn't your mothers teach you boys any manners?" The inventor asked, narrowing his eyes. "Always respect a lady's wishes."

"It's one of those freaks!" The leader said. "Get him!"

Kairi backed up as she watched the three run at the figure that had stepped in, but with an agility that left her amazed, the figure knocked the three away and jumped back, coming into view of the streetlight, which gave the brown-haired girl a good look at him. She blinked in surprise. "A...turtle?" She asked herself, seeing the shell on her rescuer's back, though she was a bit startled to see that he walked on two feet and he appeared to be a ninja with how fast he was and how he was knocking the thugs back as if they were nothing more than bags of feathers.

But one thug snuck up on him and Kairi gasped in shock before leaping towards the turtle, whipping out her pepper spray. "Back off!" She warned, hitting the button at the top of the small canister of pepper spray, getting the thug directly in the eyes. He screamed in pain and she kicked him right in the groin, making him double over in pain before she turned and looked at the other two, who were gaping at her and the turtle that stood by her, his bo staff ready. "You boys want some too?" The brown-haired girl asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she held her pepper spray ready.

The thugs ran off with their leader limping behind them and Kairi smirked before turning to look at the turtle, who looked at her in surprise before looking serious. "You could have been hurt, miss," he said.

"I was more concerned about him getting the jump on you," she said, standing tall. "You might be a ninja, but two sets of eyes are better than one in an uneven fight."

Donnie had to give her credit and he actually felt his heart soar a bit before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes, thanks to you," she said, moving closer to him. "Are you...a turtle?"

He noted she sounded amazed instead of afraid. "Yes," he said, putting away his bo staff and catching a familiar scent. "I didn't know there were cherry blossom trees around here."

Kairi blushed. "Um, I think that's my hand lotion you're smelling," she admitted.

He smiled. "You like cherry blossoms too?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's my favorite flower and my favorite scent," she admitted, feeling her heart pound a bit as she looked more at the turtle in front of her. Despite being green and a turtle, she thought he was handsome.

Donnie suddenly remembered his manners and looked sheepish before bowing to her respectfully. "Forgive me, miss, for not introducing myself," he said. "I am Donatello. Donnie for short."

Kairi smiled, impressed by his manners. She curtsied. "I am Kairi," she said.

He smiled. "That's a beautiful name," he said before looking a little embarrassed. "If I'm not stepping out of line by saying so."

She giggled, seeing he was a bit shy. "Thank you," she said. "I like your name. It's a strong one."

"Thanks," he said, blushing a little.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up and around, catching an almost-barely-perceptible noise. "What is it?" Kairi asked, sensing he had heard something she didn't.

Donnie growled. "Foot soldiers," he said, getting his staff ready, but she caught his arm.

"Wait. My apartment's not far," she said. "Follow me."

With that, she led the way and he followed before they came to her apartment, which was located in a eight-story building. She was about to put in her key when he caught her around the waist gently and pulled her towards him as he jumped up, landing lightly on the streetlamp before jumping again and landing lightly on the fire escape. "Which window?" He whispered.

"Around the back," she said.

Moving silently as she held onto him, Donnie landed on the small balcony outside her window. "Do you have an alarm?" He asked.

She nodded and he removed the screen from the window before pulling out one of his gadgets, syncing it to the alarm and overriding the code before using another gadget to gently jimmy the window open. "Okay, get in," he said.

Carefully, she slipped in and he was right behind her, grabbing the screen to put it back in place before closing the window and pulling the curtains shut, peeking out through a gap to see if they had been followed.

It seemed the Foot soldiers hadn't seen them as they passed the building and vanished into the night. The tiny infrared camera he had placed on the screen showed them all heading towards what he knew were their headquarters and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it safe?" Kairi asked softly.

He turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, it's safe," he said. "Sorry about that. I usually don't use my gadgets to break in and enter buildings that aren't my enemies' hideouts or such, but...,"

She placed a couple fingers gently over his mouth, gently silencing him. "You wanted to make sure I wouldn't get caught by your enemies," she said, smiling.

He looked a little embarrassed, but nodded. "Yeah," he said before noticing they were in her room. "Um...I should...get going."

Kairi took his hand and gently guided him to her living room, smiling. "Better?" She asked gently, as if knowing that he had been feeling a bit awkward standing there in her room.

He looked sheepish, but nodded. "Yeah," he said.

His shyness was attracting her to him and she went up to him. "You did save me," she said. "I owe you a kiss."

Donnie really turned red at that. "Oh, no, miss," he said. "You don't have to do that."

She giggled and gently cupped his face in her hands. "But I want to," she said, kissing him right on the mouth.

The shy turtle turned as red as Raph's eyemask, but felt it would be rude to pull away, so he hesitantly put his arms around Kairi, who wrapped her arms around his neck in response. Slowly relaxing, he held her closer, returning the kiss as he closed his eyes.

Kairi felt bliss fill her as Donnie returned the kiss and she shyly ran her tongue over his lips. Curious, the turtle opened his mouth and was a bit surprised when he felt her tongue in his mouth, realizing with a jolt that she was giving him a French kiss. He wasn't sure what to do, but then moved his tongue to gently tangle with her, hoping he was doing it right.

A moan sounded from the brown-haired girl, which told the purple-masked turtle that he was doing it right. After a bit, he needed air and was certain the beauty that was in his arms needed air too, so he gently broke the kiss, holding Kairi as she seemed to have turned to jelly.

Kairi looked up at him lovingly. "Wow," she said. "Was that...your first kiss?"

He blushed again. "Yes," he admitted. "You?"

She nodded. "You knew what you were doing," she said.

He looked bashful. "You did too," he admitted.

She smiled again and stayed in his embrace. "Smart with technology," she said. "But sensitive too."

He smiled at her. "Beautiful and brave," he said before swallowing a little. "I've...um...I've never...had a girlfriend before."

Kairi smiled at his honesty. "I haven't had a boyfriend before," she admitted before looking curious. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Donnie blushed again. "Yes?" He said unsurely.

She giggled. "A turtle who is not only a ninja, but has the manners of a true gentleman too, as my boyfriend?" She said before leaning closer. "I'd like that," she whispered before pucking her lips to him.

He was still blushing, but smiled. "A beauty who is brave and willing to give me a chance?" He said as he drew closer until their noses touched. "I'd like that too," he whispered as he brought their mouths together for another kiss.

The world was quiet outside, which just only seemed to heighten the magic of romance and love between the two as they kissed deeply, focused only on each other.

* * *

**This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
